Prince James (Sofia the First)
Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older brother of Sofia and the Prince of Enchancia. Background James is the son of King Roland II and his first wife Queen Lorelei. Roland and Lorelei desperately wanted a family but she could not bear children. One day, Roland found a Wishing Well in the castle gardens and wished for a family. The wish was granted and James and Amber were born, James seven minutes after his sister, but the birth took a great toll on Queen Lorelei and she died, leaving Roland devastated and his newborn children without a mother. Roland was a devoted father to the twins and they had a happy childhood, but he wanted them to have a mother. One day, Roland met a shoemaker from Dunwiddie Village, Miranda, and they fell in love and were married, with Miranda and her daughter Sofia joining the Royal Family as the new Queen and Princess. Personality Unlike Amber, James isn't vain at all and is very helpful to Sofia. However, like Amber, James is very easy-going and exhibits behavior that isn't normally seen in Royalty. Like his twin, James is also shown to not have any experience when it came to being out in the wild. Also like his father and twin, James is naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it. James is also very brave, as shown when he willingly distracted a marauding baby giant despite the considerable danger such an act posed to his personal safety. While James demonstrates fewer personality flaws than Amber, they are by no means non-existent. As is quite common with boys his age, James can become a bit too competitive and focused on winning to the point where success goes to his head and failure is unacceptable. When competing in the picnic games, this behavior caused him to inadvertently drive away all his friends, but he learned the error of his ways and improved his conduct. He also doesn't take his role as a Prince very seriously, as seen in the episode, "King for a Day", and grew quite jealous of Amber when it was revealed that Amber is supposed to inherit the throne, attempting to sabotage her efforts to prove herself. At first, James had a very naive idea of what it meant to be a true Prince or knight, thinking it just meant heroic gestures and swinging swords and was quickly overwhelmed by the hard work and dedication required. However, with some inspirational words and help from Sofia and his Aunt Tilly, James rose to the challenge magnificently. When his family was fleeing from Vor in a boat, James was inspired by his sisters' display of courage and insisted on going back to fight and protect Enchancia. Physical appearance James is a young boy with fair skin, blond hair and hazel eyes. His prominent outfit is a white vest with a green jacket, a golden badge in the shape of a star, a teal bowtie, brown pants, white stockings, and black laceless shoes. Other outfits of his tend to be the same, the only difference generally being the color scheme. So far, his jackets have been light green, dark green (worn on Wassalia), light blue (worn for his father's wedding to Miranda), dark blue (worn for the School Fair) and dark red (worn for Sofia's debut ball). For Flying Derby, James wears the school riding uniform; a pink shirt under an aqua waistcoat with the school crest, khaki trousers, and black calf-length boots. He also wears a light blue helmet. When he and his family became bakers in "The Baker King", James wore clothing more in line with a village boy, namely a beige shirt under a brown waistcoat, a green necktie, yellow trousers, white stockings, and black shoes. He wore a nearly identical outfit in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic", the only difference being the necktie color. = Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Children Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Blondes Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Romance characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Brothers Category:Twins/Triplets/Quadruplets Category:Caucasian Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Stepbrothers